


properly

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Compulsory Heterosexuality, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mentions of homophobia, Oral Sex, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Lin manages to make Kya feel loved in ways she was always told she would never be able to feel.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	properly

"I love you." Lin whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Spirits, I love you so much." Lin admitted again going down to kiss Kya's lips.

Kya had always been the strangest part of her life, she was just there. Always watching, always looking at her. Even when she was with Tenzin something always drew her to Kya, at first she thought it was jealousy because Kya was... well Kya.

She was beautiful, long and lanky with this perfect complexion that Lin just adored and she was easy going. She didn't have a million things on her mind, she didn't worry about her mom, or her job, or anything. For years she thought she was jealous. Now she realized it was just the opposite.

She was in love with Kya.

"I love you more." Kya smiled, pulling Lin closer to her.

"I love everything about you." the Waterbender admitted. "Even the things you don't like about yourself." 

Lin smiled as she laid down against their headboard, a pile of pillows keeping her from the discomfort of the wooden structure. Kya leaned forward and kissed the Earthbender's scar, brushing her hand against it. Kya was the only person allowed to touch the marks across the side of her face. She secretly prided herself upon that fact.

The fact that Lin trusted her with even the most vulnerable parts of herself. Kya's heart ached for Lin, she wanted to be closer to her if at all possible. And somehow it was because as if Lin read her mind she was turning, flipping them over so Kya was laying on her back.

"Is this okay?" she whispered, her low voice hinted with love and a healthy amount of lust.

The thing Kya loved most about Lin was that she didn't use her for her body, not once. A lot of people did, during her travels across the world. People simply assumed that was what she wanted, people who were questioning their sexuality used her as their tester. Others just used her for her own pleasure. and for a long while she let them because that's what she thought she deserved.

for so long she was told that she would never be loved properly because of who she was, and who she loved. her family accepted her, most of her friends. but everyone else? they thought the worst of her. 

But she was loved. She was loved so well by Lin, who took her time kissing her because she wanted to feel Kya's lips. Properly loved by Lin, who looked to Kya for approval every time she took a step further. Lin who never rushed because she wanted to make Kya feel as good as possible for as long as possible- she worshipped Kya.

So when Lin kissed her hip bone and grasped her hands after pulling off her underwear it was almost too much to bear. Their intertwined hands as the Earthbender kissed her thighs, slowly moving up.

Kissing and sucking her clit as Kya whispered her name. The way she squeezed her hand when she felt Kya quiver from her touches. It was all just too much. Still she looked into those green eyes she loved so much as Lin tore through her last defenses.

Lin didn't know it then but Kya was a very anxious person. Guilt ridden about everything from not being the Airbender her father wanted to not being able to help repopulate the Southern Waterbenders. as much as her parents try to reassure her and her childhood and teen years that it was okay, it never really felt that way.

but with Lin she didn't have to be anything, she didn't have to want kids, or be an airbender, or anything. She didn't have to be anything but herself. Lin accepted her for whatever she was and whatever she could give on any certain day. So when Lin’s skilled mouth tested her limits she had no choice but to let her release wash over her, she wouldn’t want it any other way. When it was all over Lin crawled up next to her, wiping her mouth with a soft smile on her face. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Kya panted as Lin laid down next to her.

“You don’t have to do anything to deserve me. I want you, I always have. You know that.”


End file.
